


Water Rust

by TheBuggu



Series: Merformers AU [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU: Humans, AU: Merformers, Gen, Mentions of Death, Mentions of graphic violence, Some mature langauge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet is called to the beach to investigate an odd incident. Drift tags along.</p><p> </p><p>Takes place after We Belong to the Sea and Bookends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Rust

**Author's Note:**

> This hit me like a brick of inspiration. I also used Zenwriter to write this and I'm surprised with how much I was able to write without getting too distracted. I recommend it!

Ratchet wasn't entirely sure why his presence was required. At least, not when the body of an older man washed up on shore. When he first saw the lifeless form, his stomach turned at the sight of his leg. It was discolored and swollen and crusted with dead skin, but it also had two unmistakable holes against the ankle.

But, now there was a child who had been bit by _something._ He didn't look any older then ten or eleven years old—a towel was thrown over his shoulders and a bandage was wrapped on his arm. The kid frantically described that he was swimming on the beach and saw "a person with a long tail" laying on a rock and did as any curious kid did. He swam closer and wanted to touch it. It lashed out and nipped his wrist.

So the authorities automatically assumed it was Mer territory and had phoned the rehabilitation center to investigate while they closed off the beach. Ratchet was just baffled by the entire situation.

In all of his years with working at Crystal Cove, Ratchet never encountered a Mer that had a poisonous bite.

"So," Drift pipped up after gazing out at the ocean and glanced back to Ratchet, "what do we do?"

"You follow my lead, kid," Ratchet answered pointedly and folded his arms together. "We don't know what kind of Mer we could be dealing with or if it's injured. And now with its venom or poison factoring in..."

"Yeah. I get it," Drift muttered, hands falling into his pockets. "They're watching the shore line right?" Drift asked suddenly, gesturing towards the coast guard.

Ratchet nodded, but still narrowed his eyes at the boats in the distance. If there was a new kind of Mer in these waters, especially one that sounded this dangerous, he needed to see it. In his opinion, the coast guard didn't seem as eager as finding the creature alive or keeping it that way. Not with one dead and a child potentially injured.

Taking a short breath, Ratchet walked towards the small group of EMTs gathered around the boy. "How's he doing?"

"Very well. Luckily the bite didn't seem to puncture skin, but we're taking precautions and keeping his arm wrapped to prevent any possible venom from spreading."

Ratchet nodded and glanced down the kid and kneeled down. "I bet that was scary, huh?" he asked in friendly tone and ruffled the kid's hair.

"Yeah..." the boy's tone was sheepish and embarrassed. "I just wanted to see one!"

"I know. Mers are pretty neat, huh?" Ratchet replied and smiled at him. "But, would you try to pet a wild animal like a lion or a bear?"

The kid pouted and twiddled his fingers. "I guess not."

"Good," Ratchet chuckled. "Why don't you come visit the Rehabilitation Center with your family? I work there and there's plenty of ways to interact with Mer. Safely."

"My brother works there!" the boy exclaimed and stared up at Ratchet with an excited expression. "I mean, he just started. And...he doesn't get paid I guess. But he works there!"

Ratchet blinked in surprise. "Really? What's his name?"

"Spike. My name's Daniel!"

Ratchet snorted. That explained _so_ much.

"Alright, Daniel. I need you to promise me you won't try to do something like that again. If you're good, you can come visit with your brother anytime you want."

"Really?!" He asked, clutching the towel on his shoulders happily. "Can I swim with one of the Mers too?"

"Sure," Ratchet replied.

"I promise then!"

"Thank you, Daniel. We'll be going now. We need to go find the Mer that hurt you."

"Are you going to...kill it?" Daniel asked with a frown. "Please don't. I surprised it, I think."

"Don't worry," Ratchet explained and pat the kid's shoulder reassuringly. "We need to find it to make sure it's not hurt. Sometimes when they're in danger or injured, they try to scare people off by pretending to be dangerous."

"Oh. Ok." Daniel nodded slowly, but he was still frowning. "It didn't really swim away in the ocean after it tried to bite me. It went to the right and swam through some big rocks."

Ratchet shifted his gaze from Daniel to the direction his finger pointed in. Just as the boy said, there was a large cliff less than a mile away. In the side of the cliff, there was a dark outline of a cave entrance, guarded by tall rocks on the coast.

"Alright. Thank you again, Daniel," Ratchet murmured and walked away, with Drift in tow.

"Why do I imagine you plan on letting that kid swim with Roddy?" Drift asked quietly and snickered.

"Eh, I haven't forgiven that brat for sneaking fish in my jacket. Still haven't gotten the rotten fish stench out," Ratchet scoffed and shook his head in exasperation.

"How evil."

Ratchet smirked and they continued on their trudging in the sand.

"Have any idea about the type of Mer?" Drift asked curiously as he trailed behind Ratchet.

"Not entirely." Ratchet's voice was dry and distant.

"So, we're just going in there and taking a look around?"

Ratchet wasn't sure if Drift sounded hesitant or skeptical. Most likely the latter.

"No," he said and glanced over his shoulder. "I'm going in there and you'll wait by the entrance. It's not even a big cave from the look of it and I want you to stay out of reach."

"What if you get bit? You can't expect me—"

"Drift," Ratchet cut him off. "You've only just started tagging along. I can't have you getting attacked by a wild Mer during your first few days. Now, when I know you have experience with dealing with Mer? No problem."

Drift sighed, but when Ratchet turned around to face him, he silently shrugged.

"Glad we agree."

When Drift and Ratchet arrived at the cave, they cautiously waded into the water. If Drift was against the idea of getting wet, he didn't voice any complaints at least.

The sun was directly above them. The waves rolled lazily back and forth across the shore. It was no wonder that a Mer had been resting above water; it was the perfect time to sunbathe.

As they approached the mouth of the cave, Ratchet reached into the tool bag strapped on his belt and pulled out a flashlight—a waterproof one—and offered it to Drift. "Cover me and keep the light on the water. I imagine it's very dark in there."

Drift's face was scrunched up with an unhappy expression but still took the flashlight from Ratchet begrudgingly. He clicked it on and pointed it downwards. The beam of light illuminated most of Ratchet's path, and he could now make out that the cave wasn't as big as he imagined either. It was about 25 feet, Ratchet estimated, from the entrance to the back of the cave wall. And the water was extremely shallow. Knee-high water was nothing to a Mer.

Eyes darting back and forth, Ratchet carefully took a step forward. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you," he murmured softly.

There was a splash near the end of the cave.

"Ratchet?" Drift asked, staying alert.

"Easy, Drift. It was just a warning." Ratchet took a few more steps. He kept his voice calm and made sure to move slowly. "Just keep the light on the water. I can't see it yet."

A long figure shot forward in the water. Ratchet tried to step back when he realized it was moving directly at him, but something wrapped around his ankle. He was yanked forward and he fell down on his rear. Ratchet scrambled into action and grabbed at his ankle. From the light, he could make out it was some sort of appendage: yellow with dark black, dappled markings.

Something brushed against his arm in the water. And just as quickly, _something_ wrapped around his arms and chest.

"Ratchet?! Shit!"

He could hear the sound of Drift's footsteps making clumsy splashes.

"Drift! Stay back," he gritted through his teeth and struggled against the constraint.

There was a sudden weight against his back as something rose up from the water.

"You humans. Always so foolhardy," a raspy voice hissed from behind.

"We aren't going to hurt you," Ratchet repeated and squirmed again. "We are from the rehabilitation center that takes in injured Mer and helps them heal."

"Don't mistake me for one of them, land walker," the voice snapped. The grip on Ratchet tightened and he wheezed in surprise. "And you? Hurt me?" it oozed in anger.

"You aren't..." Ratchet's voice trailed off as he glanced down. There was a tail wrapped around him, but it was different other Mer tails. The top half was black and the bottom half was bright yellow. The very tip of the tail, the same part that had latched onto Ratchet's ankle, was oddly flat—like something had squashed it like a pancake—and missing a fin. The tail itself was longer and more muscular than any Mer tail he'd seen.

"Finally catch on, human? My kind is nothing like those overgrown fish. Perhaps a few of you aren't that stupid."

"Hey!" Drift finally spoke up and shined the light directly on Ratchet and the creature binding him. "Let him go. He's just trying to help!"

"I'll only warn you once, you disgusting two leg. Anger me and I'll bite," the voice hissed back. “It's not a threat, but a promise.”

"So, you did kill that man they found on the beach," Ratchet mused and tried to glance over his shoulder at the creature.

"We are superior than the Mer. They fear us and call our venom 'Water Rust' as an insult." The tail tightened around Ratchet again. He shifted uncomfortably. "You humans use to worship my kind. Hmmm. What was the name again? Naga? Now you airbreathers mistake us for Mers, fish us out of our waters, and kill us when you figure out how deadly your stupidity can be."

"Is that why you attacked that man? Did he provoke you?" Ratchet gasped out. The strain around his chest was beginning to be grow painful.

"Yes. Another of the _smarter_ humans. He tried to spear me, muttering something about food. Whichever humans don't kill us, try to eat us," the voice snarled. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Are you injured?" Ratchet asked calmly.

He was met with a raspy laugh before the voice spoke up again.

"Even if I were, do you honestly think I am stupid enough to tell you?"

"If that's the case, I'll need to ask you to find shelter somewhere. Far away from the beach," Ratchet replied. "You'll be safe from anyone finding you or bothering you."

"Or do you really mean it will be safer for humans?" The tip of the creature's tail slipped under Ratchet's chin and tilted it up. But moments later, Ratchet found himself free as the tail uncoiled. The creature slithered across his lap and retreated back towards the edge of the cave. "Congratulations, you're the first human who's survived this long without being bitten yet."

Drift was quick enough to wade through the water towards Ratchet, keeping the flashlight trained on the creature. "Are you alright?" he asked, swallowing down some anxiety.

Silently, Ratchet nodded and stared ahead, finally getting a good look at him. The only thing the creature had in common with Mers was the tail, but as Ratchet noticed earlier, the anatomy was entirely different. He had no fins or spines. The same yellow coloring traveled up his tail to his chest, stopping just below the neck and shoulders. His arms, face and back were all the same dark color as the other half of the tail. His left shoulder shared the exact dappled appearance as his tail's tip. Bright yellow rings were under his eyes; green eyes that were glowing in the dark.

"You are hurt," Ratchet stated after observing a dark read glisten against the yellow scales of the creature's belly.

Hands quickly covered the spot and the Naga Mer—it seemed like the most appropriate term to call him, in Ratchet's opinion—turned on his side. "Leave."

"Not before I can give you medical attention," Ratchet retorted. He gently snatched the flashlight from Drift's hand and cautiously approached the creature.

"How brave. Aren't you afraid that I'll bite?" he asked and glared up at Ratchet.

"If you were going to, you would have done so already," Ratchet replied and kneeled down. "And I have a sneaking suspicion that you don't hate humans as much as you claim."

"The only thing I 'don't hate' is my venom. It's the only thing that doesn't disappoint me. However, the world could use more of your kind dead," the creature retorted and eyed Ratchet warily as he examined the wound. There was a palm sized hole on the side of his tail. Some of the flesh had been torn off. "You over fish, are greedy, pollute our waters."

Ratchet hesitantly reached into his tool bag and pulled out a small tub of water resistant ointment. "It doesn't look that deep. And it isn't keeping you from moving too much. But, since I don't think you'll want to come to our center for treatment—"

"Around more humans? Never."

"As I was saying, this should help prevent infections," Ratchet explained as he snapped the lid open. "But it will sting." He took a few dabs of the cream on his fingers and glanced at the Naga Mer once more before rubbing the lotion in. If he was bit, at least he would die doing what he loved.

The creature did not react nearly as much as Ratchet thought. He hissed and splashed his tail in irritation, but he didn't lunge towards Ratchet or try to bite him.

"Finished with your good deed, land walker?" he asked with a soft growl and leaned back.

"You do realize that if we leave you alone, other humans are just as capable of finding you? Who knows. More children, more adults. And they'll bring other humans too. You can only bite so many at a time," Ratchet explained and folded his arms together.

The Naga Mer did not respond immediately. His webbed fingers tapped rhythmically on his tail as he watched Ratchet and considered his words. After a moments of silence passed, he uncoiled himself and slithered forward. "Fine. You made your point, human," he admitted bitterly and wiggled around Ratchet, head first on the water's surface.

"Before you leave," Ratchet interrupted, turning to follow after him." Can I get a sample of your venom? We can study it at our center."

The Naga Mer froze and cackled, deep and menacingly. He faced Ratchet, his face glowering. "So you can develop a cure? I owe you nothing, human."

Before Ratchet could even open his mouth to reply, the Naga Mer quickly dove underwater and darted away. He swam past Drift in mere seconds, leaving a blurred form behind. The last Ratchet saw of him was a yellow and black flash slipping out of the cave.

Ratchet took in a long sigh of air before he glanced to Drift. He was wide-eyed. His hands were subtly shaking. "Well, that's some experience for you."

"...Did that really just fucking happen?"

"No use crying over spilled milk, let's go grab some food at the center." Ratchet clapped Drift's shoulder and walked with him towards the cave's entrance.

Drift slowly nodded in agreement and momentarily gazed out at the ocean as he and Ratchet waded back through the water towards the shore.

 

 

 

The Naga Mer slithered gracefully in the ocean water. Fish darted away from his lengthy form as he approached a huge cluster of rocks. He climbed up on the flattest of the rocks and landed on it with a belly flop. He rubbed his face and produced a soft growl as he tried to relax.

Just being away from the insufferable humans improved his mood, albeit slightly. It was hard to relax with a stab wound. Accursed humans.

" _Hello, brother_."

He huffed angrily when he recognized the voice, but he did n _o_ t _o_ pen his eyes. " _Go away_."

" _Still angry at me for having human friends?_ " the other voice purred.

" _It's no concern of mine if you choose to associate with the disgusting two legs_ ," he snapped back and slapped the hand tousling his head away. " _It just makes me wonder if you remember that our brood creators were killed by_ their _oil when they were too clumsy to steer a ship correctly._ "

" _But that was how you got your name, remember?_ _You swam right into the oil and couldn't wash it off for several tides. Besides, these humans aren't friends. They just give me nice, shiny stuff when I give them info._ "

" _I suppose that's one positive. Less Mers for us to be mistaken as_ ," he replied, lips pulling into a smirk.

" _Speaking of which, see any local Mers around? Word is there's a group close by and I need to scope it out to be sure if they're good to catch._ "

" _I just met a human who claimed that he helps the injured fish mongrels. At a healing center close by._ "

" _Pharma was right then. How amusing._ _Take care then, Oil Slick. I've got waters to_ _investigate._ "

" _You as well, Lockdown._ "

Oil Slick closed his eyes and relaxed again after his brother disappeared in the water with a smooth splash.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Slick's based on a yellow-belly Sea snekkkk. I watched a few videos of sea snakes. They're hardcore. Some even eat eels bigger than themselves. ;U
> 
> Un-beta'd. But please feel free to point out any errors.


End file.
